shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ballad of Little Joe
The Ballad of Little Joe was released in August 5, 2003. As the story begins we are introduced to the brothers (The French Shopkins) and Little Joe (Tara Tiara) who all live at the "Okie-Dokie Corral". Among Joe's unique skills are the abilities to solve problems, organize resources, and interpret dreams. We soon learn that it is Little Joe's birthday, and the brothers' father (Peppa-Mint) lavishes attention and gifts upon him. When Joe foretells a time when his brothers will bow down before him, their jealousy turns to spite, and they decide to sell him into slavery to The Shopkins. He travels on a zig-zag path and ends up in Dodgeball City, where he starts working at a saloon for Mr. McPotipher (Anna Pajamas), and his unique skills quickly make him an invaluable employee. Also working at the saloon is Miss Kitty (Squeeky Speaker) who entertains the patrons from the stage. She also becomes jealous of Joe when he is named Employee of the Month in her place. She frames him and he is imprisoned for the theft of gold, a crime he did not commit. Joe keeps a positive attitude in jail and is able to help two inmates who have been haunted by dreams. His predictions come true: one is released and the other, presumably, is executed. When his reputation comes to the attention of the Mayor (Celeste Zest Cake), Joe is summoned to interpret a particularly disturbing dream of the latter, in which seven fat cows are devoured by seven scrawny cows. Joe understands immediately and warns the Mayor: there will be seven years of plenty followed by seven years of famine; fill the storehouses now so you will be prepared. Joe is put in charge of distributing the grain during the years of famine. When he recognizes his own family has come to procure food, he is overcome with emotion. He wants to reveal himself to them, but first needs to know if they have changed. He devises a plan where he frames the youngest brother, Benjamin, for theft to see how they respond. When all the brothers insist on taking the fall in his place and rue the previous loss of another brother, Joe reveals his identity. Jude apologizes to Joe for what he has done to him, who explains that what God used from what wrong he did into good and forgives his brothers. The story concludes with the happy reunion. Silly Song: "Belly Button" Cast *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as Little Joe *Peppa-Mint as Pa Grape as Little Joe's father *Wonda Wedding Cake as Jean Claude Pea as Jude *Lil' Wedding Dress as Philippe Pea as Reuben *Toasty Pop as Mr. Lunt as a servant *Anna Pajamas as Scooter Carrot as McPotipher *Squeeky Speaker as Madame Blueberry as Miss Kitty *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato as The Sheriff *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd as The Baker *Gracie Birthday Cake as Jerry Gourd as The Blacksmith *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus as The Banker *Cheeky Chocolate as Scallion #1 as The Executioner *Celesten Zest Cake as Mr. Nezzer as Billy Bones *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus as Benjamin *Buncho Bananas and Miss Sprinkles as The Scallions as Desperados *Lynn Flight Meal as Charlie Pincher as The Prospector *Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Beau Blue Cowboy Bandana as Themselves *Ma Carrot with Green Hat and Green Clothing as Citizens of Dodgeball City *Cowboy Carrots with Green Cowboy Hat and Teal Blue Cowboy Bandana as Themselves *Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing as Citizens of Dodgeball City *Cowboy Carrots with Light Blue Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Bandana as Themselves *Reuben *Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Gray Cowboy Bandana as Themselves *Simeon *Cowboy Carrots with Gray Cowboy Hat and Light Green Cowboy Bandana as Themselves *Levi *Cowboy Carrots as Themselves *Izzy *Meb *Gad *Ash *Dan *Natty *Jude *Ma Carrot as Citizens of Dodgeball City Category:List